Thrown To The Wayside
by Avy Walker
Summary: Avy Ketchum is disowned by his Step-Father and is not to see his mother and brother ever! He then at the age of 6 ends up working for Team Rocket and meets someone that may understand him more then he thinks. 12 years later he meets his younger brother at a tournament and is forced to make a change in his life or just keep doing what hes know for most of his live!
1. Chapter: Prologue

Hey everyone a new story and it's a Pearlshipping fic so you must know what that means. It means I must find a date to the wedding ha-ha. No its Ash and Dawn plus other ships hope you can will like it and maybe help me ha-ha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but if I did Ash is champion and with Dawn anyways on with the Fic!

Title: Thrown To The Wayside

Chapter: Prologue

It's a nice wonder afternoon in the peaceful Town of Pallet. In a house there was a family to be more precise the Ketchum family. The young mother of two boys one by the name of Ash Ketchum and the other named Avy Ketchum.

There mother Delia Ketchum loved her two sons to death and would do anything for them in a heartbeat. But everything change one day. The boys Step-Father a man known as Allen Sinclair had enough of the 6 year old Avy for the simple fact that Avy Love Pokémon and wanted to befriend all Pokémon.

Allen only saw Pokémon as Tools to get strong and that's it. One day the family of four went out for a picnic like any family would do. They all went to the Viridian Forest to have a good time and there was a lake there so they could also go for a Swim.

When they got there Ash which know was 3 went with Avy to play and hopefully find some Pokémon to play with. Ash and Avy were only half a mile away from where there parents where and then two Pokémon appeared one was a tiny yellow mouse but one of its ears was spiky that Pokémon is known as Pichu and the other was a tiny fox like thing it also had a spiky ear this is know as Eevee.

The tiny Pichu went up Ash shoulder and a likening his right check while the tiny Eevee went on Avy and jump on his shoulder and started to do the same. Avy brought the tiny Eevee to his chest and started to petted it and hold it in front of him and to say that the tiny Eevee was happy would be an under statement it's started purring likening how this six year old boy was taking care of it. Ash on the other hand had fallen asleep with his tiny friend Pichu.

Being the big brother he was Avy sat down next to Ash and then looked up at the sky and took a big deep breath and said wow this is an amazing day. Then something unexpected happened Eevee said "Yea it sure is By the way what's your name?" Avy started at the Eevee like he had gone crazy "Umm did you just talk to me?" "Umm yea I did so what's your name?" "Wow I understand you Eevee by the way My Name is Avy Ketchum and one more thing are you a boy or a girl?"

"Nice to meet you Avy but you don't ask a young lady if she's a boy it's rude." "Ok my bad but you are a beautiful little Eevee I'm glad we became friends." The now known female Eevee was blushing furiously " t..thank y…you very much Avy. I hope we can be friends forever." A small yawn was heard from the Eevee and Avy laid down and put her next to him and cuddled up with her and he told her " I hope you have a nice rest ill wake you up in a little bit."

Time Skip 4 hours later

Both brothers just woke up and the two little Pokémon did as well. "Well that was a nice nap wasn't it guys?" "You could say that again." As both Pokémon and little brother told Avy. Avy asked his little brother Ash if he could understand what Pichu was Saying and Ash said "Yea I understand him perfectly as well as yours big brother oh can you carry me on your back please big brother?"

Avy was happy because he wasn't the only one. "Ash I think it's time we went back to our parents and its probably lunch time already so hope on." "Yea ok I'm starving" and then they made there way back to there little picnic area. To say that Delia was worried was an understatement but when she saw the two tiny Pokémon on her sons shoulders she couldn't stay mad at them she simply took out a camera and took a picture of her two sons and their little friends.

(Sad to say that would be the last time she ever took a picture of her two sons together because of what would occur Next!)

Thank you for reading remember to review or message me with ideas or maybe you guys can submit your OC for the story because of what is planned we will need them ha-ha. As always its Avy Walker ha-ha now ha-ha I changed it. I will see you guys soon but then again I maybe on Mt. Silver.


	2. Chapter 1 Lost Everything Gained So Much

Hey everyone a new Chapter hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but if I did Ash and Dawn would have gone through Unova and beyond! Anyways on with the Fic!

Chapter: 1 Disowned lost so much yet gained so much.

Recap: "Well that was a nice nap wasn't it guy." "You could say that again." As the two tiny Pokémon and little brother told Avy. And Avy asked his little brother Ash if he could understand what Pichu was Saying?

Ash " Yea I understand him perfectly as well as your friend Eevee." Avy was happy because he wasn't the only one. "Ash I think it's time we went back to our parents and us its probable lunch time already."

"Yea OK I'm starving and can you give me a ride on your back please?" Avy smiled and nodded grabbing Ash and giving him a piggyback ride. They made there way back to there little picnic area and to say that Delia was worried was an understatement but when she saw the two tiny Pokémon on her sons shoulders she couldn't stay mad at them she simply took out a camera and took a picture of her two sons and their little friends. (sad to say that would be the last time she ever took a picture of her two sons together because of what would occur next.

The man called Allen Sinclair walked up to his family he was mad but he hide it very well. He hide it with a fake smile said " Look who decide to show up where were you guys we where worried about you guy?"

Avy Stiffened up when he heard that and saw the fake smile. Avy pointed to where they were in the forest not to far about a mile away "Sorry to make you guys worry about us but we fell asleep."

Allen looked at Avy while Delia and Ash went to go get the food ready so everyone could eat. Allen " Look you little Shit you do something like that again and put Ash in danger I swear ill disown you as our child and you will never see your mom and little brother again so don't make me angry or upset because I've had it with you got it?"

Allen grabs Avy by the collar of his shirt and picks him up and has him against a tree "I said did you get that you Bastard?" "Y-yea" said Avy.

Allen pushed him against the tree again "Yes Sir I understand now say it you piece of shit You know what when we get home pack your things I'm disowning you and I'll make it look like you went to the store to buy some food ill give you some money only so you can live off for a Week but that's all."

Avy is shocked "W….why me all I did was show Ash how big the trees were and now your saying I have to be by myself but I'm only 6 years old how am I going to live?" "Look here Bastard I don't care you figure that out yourself."

"You know I've never like you at all **Your the BASTARD OF THIS FAMILY **you know what both your mother and Your Real father wanted to Abort you Before you where Born."Avy was frozen with shocked at the statement just said to him. "My Mmmm-Mom gulp didn't want me as here son?" "No this guys just full of lies."

He then glances over to Delia and Ash both where laughing and having fun. Tears started to come down Avy's young face "I wish she was like that with me all loving and caring I guess Allen was telling the truth She never Loved me I really am a BASTARD and no one will ever care about me when I get Hurt, Sick, Feeling Sad, Just want to talk with someone, or when he just wants to cry and most of all when he wants a hug and feel Love from the one person you think you could always Trust and in this case a Mother."

Avy was having horrible thoughts but who can blame him ("Fuck them all if they don't want me then I don't want them I'm leaving Everything was a Lie. I must die or maybe kill them.") Allen then said "Now calm yourself go to the lake water and wash your face and have as much fun with your brother and mother because when we get home say good bye you Bastard I don't know why we kept you for this long your better off died."

Avy was just hurt badly and just lost all emotion and feelings. You could see him there but it's like his mind just shut off. "Mom I'm going to go for a walk be back in a bit." He went to hug his mother for the last time ever he supposed. Ash told Avy if he could go with him but Avy shock his head and told him "No Ash ill be back." He hugged him for the last time as well and whispered something that just leaved the littles brother wondering in confusion.

They all watched Avy who was wearing a Black shirt and Cargo shorts with high black socks with black Vans. With Eevee on his shoulder and she was Very sad that here new friend didn't have family anymore.

"Avy I'm sorry but you still have me and I wont Abandon you ever got it Ill always protect you from everything and anything I promise this is to you where Family after all." Avy had tears in his eyes and they were falling from what Eevee just told him. "Eevee do you really mean that?" "Yes Avy I do and I'll will stay at your side forever That's a Promise." "OK then onward to our new live whatever that is." So Avy just started to head toward Viridian City.

Time Skip 4 hours ahead in Viridian City

Avy finally made it Viridian City and went straight to the Pokémon Center to heal Eevee because she was tired. "Um miss can you help me my Eevee needs help she's tired can you help me please?" The Young Lady Known to all ( Especially Brock) as Nurse Joy looked at the 6 year old with great curiosity. "Young Man aren't you a little to young to have a Pokémon how old are you?" "I'm 6 years old Miss and please don't take Eevee from me she's all I have left." The tears started to fall down Avy's face. Nurse Joy was taken back by what he just said "Young man what's your name?"

"Huh" trying to wipe all the tears from his face "My name is Avy." "Well Avy do you have a last name by any chance?" Avys thought for a moment ( "Like hell I'm going to tell you its Ketchum ahh got to think fast.") "Walker...Avy Walker at your service."

"Well Avy Walker here I'm giving you this Poke ball so you can capture Eevee and have her with you all the time oh opps sorry Let me Call the Professor over in Pallet town a call so you can get a Pokedex as well OK." "OK Nurse Joy but can I can use the Restroom please?"( "Like I'm going to let that guy see me so that my so called family can come and pick me up.") "Yes you may and ill take your picture here when your done ok." "Thank you Nurse Joy for all the help I don't know how I'm going to be able to repay you but I will that's a Promise an Avy Walker Promise." By any chance to you know where I can stay from a night I have to start looking for a Job just so I can get food for me and Eevee."

In Nurse Joy's head ( "oh poor Child and so young um I guess I can let him stay with me and when Giovanni Comes back from his Business Trip I'll tell him Avy's story and see if he can Help.") "Um you can stay with me and when the Gym leader of Viridian City Comes back from his Business Trip I'll tell him and see what he can do."

"Your to kind I cant I'll only cause you trouble because you have to give me a place to stay." "Nonsense Avy please I'm not taking No for an Answer young man." "Ok fine you win." So Avy went to live with Nurse Joy for a couple of weeks and had his Pokedex and Poke balls as well his trusty and loyal Eevee on his shoulders.

Time Skip 1 week Later

Avy was helping Nurse Joy at her House by giving her books to put on her bookcase and then it just slip out. "Here you go MOM!" Avy covered his mouth and said Sorry Nur... "Oh Avy come here she said with tears of JOY ( ha-ha that works she is crying and a Chibi smiling face of nurse joys face is come out in place of tears just imagine that.)

"Its OK my Son you can call me Mom do you want me as your Mother?" Tears start to falling from Avy's faces "Yes I would love that to happen Please MOM?" "It's Settled My Son we Go tomorrow and make you my Son and I change my Last Name to Match yours Walker so its now Elizabeth Joy-Walker." So the Next day Elizabeth Joy and Avy Walker went to the child services and Viridian Courthouse to officially Make Elizabeth Joy The New Mother of the Now Named Avy Walker-Joy and of course Elizabeth Joy-Walker. Avy's mind ( "Wow I'm so lucky Elizabeth Joy-Walker is my New Mom and she's pretty and nice and she loves me how lucky did I get?")

Time Skip 3 Weeks

Later Giovanni Returns To Viridian City

"Ahh Sweetheart we are here in Viridian City you can wake up now." Giovanni Rocket ( umm it the only one I remember other people using and no I'm using him as the Ketchum Father sorry.) Three seats away from him was a young girl who looked to around the age of 6 years old here name was simply Leaf Green. "Ahh Yawns oh where finally here cool I cant wait to get off this plane." "Now now Leaf I need to take you to the Nurse so she can give you a quick check up and then you can start that game I told you about."

"Really do I have please said no." "Its a must Leaf I need to know if my new Daughter is OK and not hurt." "OK Daddy can I make a new friends when we get there please?" "Hehe OK Princess You can when we get there but after your check up OK?"

( An sorry again I'm cutting in like this but I must explain so yes Leaf is Giovanni new step-daughter why because she lost here Parents in a fire and Giovanni happen to be in that same building and he rescued her and stayed with here until here parents showed up but they never did so he took her with him and Boom miss Leaf Green-Rocket was born. And because of this he has a Soft spot For her there Because he Lost his Father To when he was 18 years old and he will have a soft spot for Avy because Avy will Tell him The truth that his Family Disowned him and never wanted him and also Because he will be Leaf's Boyfriend and maybe husband as well not to sure yet. He will be the Son he never had. Yes I'm going against the Fact that Silver is Giovanni REAL SON I know that but if I put him in it will make him a hypocrite by saying Avy was the son he should of have not Silver and he doesn't go well with this story Sorry that's how it is.)

"Ok Daddy" but in Leaf's Head ( "I hope I meet a friend that is nice to me.")

1 Day later

"Hey Nurse Joy anything new happened while I was gone?" "As a matter of fact Yes I'm a Mom now and my Name is Elizabeth Joy-Walker because of my son's last name Avy Walker-Joy I adopted him he's 6 years old and before I meet him all the Family he had was his Eevee would you like to meet him?"

"Wow Congratulations I'm glad you helped a young child like that out. Oh and I'm also a new Father to a Beautiful young Girl here name is Leaf Green-Rocket? I'll call for her as well Leaf come here." "Avy please come here." Then two 6 year olds came to there parents one a Boy that had Cargo short with white long socks Grey Vans and a Grey shirt. his Hair was Really Messy but the color was a very dark blue almost black as well but its blue. His name Giovanni assumed Avy Walker-Joy.

Stood next to his Beautiful Mother. Then a Girl with Long Straight Chestnut Brown Hair and she was wearing Blue Dress that went down to her knees her Name Elisabeth assumed was Leaf Green-Rocket.

"Wow Giovanni She's gorgeous and the most Adorable thing I have ever seen." "Hehe Thanks Your Son is a strong and Smart because he is the man of the house in your House right." "Yes but he's still 6." "Avy this is Giovanni the Viridian City Gym Leader the man I told you about say hi to him." "Hello Sir I hope you can help me out if you can so I can help my mom out please?"

"Hehe we'll Talk later about that Leaf can you say hi to Nurse Joy-Walker?" "Hi miss can you give me a check up so I can become friends with Avy please Daddy did said after my check up I can make friends." then she smiled the most Bubbly Smile she could and said to Avy "Hi I'm Leaf and I hope we can be Friends" and went and hugged Avy. Avy was taken back by the hug but hugged her back and said "Sure I loved to be Friends with you and Im Avy Walker." All the time Avy had a Blush on his face like a tomato." Meanwhile Giovanni and Nurse Joy-Walker looked at there Kids and both said to themselves "man they look adorable together."

Well hope you liked it and remember to review comment or message me with ideas of your own OC for the fic. Ill see you later Avy Walker will wait for you all on Mt. Silver.


	3. Chapter 2: Remembering Back to the Day

Hey everyone please don't be afraid to Fav, Follow, or Review It will only help Me make the chapters better if I know what people are thinking. Trust me All I want is to know that there are People out there that took the time to read my story and please go check out Love in the Starry Sky chapter 2 should be coming out very Soon just need to finish writing in a few things With the amazing and wonderful CherryCherr which but the way you should go give her stories a look at. Anyways I think rambled on a bit to much and you guys want to read the story and as always thank you very much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I think I've made it clear that I Love Pearlshipping!

Anyways on with the Fic!

* * *

Chapter 2: Remembering Back to the Day of Making a Best Friend For Life and possibly More?

* * *

An 18 year old young Lady was Day Dreaming and remembering what had happened to her for the past 12 years and how it had change her and how lucky she had been to at least have here best friend/Boyfriend with her they both had it pretty rough always being alone at school and getting bullied by other at school. And how only one person had always been there to protect her and make her fell like she was wanted.

(Flashback 12 years Ago Age 6)

It had been A week since Leaf got to Viridain City and lived with her new Step-Father Giovanni Rocket. Leaf had no complaints living in Viridian other then She just couldn't make any friends at her new School.

The girls just didn't like her because she was the new Daughter of Giovanni Rocket and the fact that he was not her real father and the girls knew this and made her life there a living hell.

One of the girls Looked at what Leaf was wearing one day The girls and some boys all took Leaf with them to a big park that had a big dip in it They called it The Dip.

So Leaf being 6 years old was happy that finally after 4 months of being alone and picked on she thought that she had finally gotten threw that new kid stage with the people at her school, and boy was she wrong. The kids said they were gonna play some Tag Your It.

Until one girl named Hilda White said something to Leaf that Shocked her and she was confused. Hilda said "Hey Leaf you know what's his name oh yea Avy Walker?" Leaf said " Avy Walker yea he's my best friend why?" Hilda responded with some hint of jealousy in her voice " well you need no you will stop seeing him you can't be friends with him because I like him." Leaf couldn't say anything but " Your kidding right Avy would never like someone like you all mean and stuck up."

Then Hilda and her Army of 6 girls and her 4 fan boys and ordered the guys to hold Leaf on the ground and to not let her escape. Then to her army of girls go keep an eye out to see if anyone is coming by. And sent about 3 and then the other 3 and Hilda started to beat up poor Leaf they scratch her face pulled her Beautiful chestnut brown hair and she had hand prints on her checks from being Slap over and over again. Her cloths where torn and had dirt on them she had been spitted on.

She had crawled into a ball holding her stomach because Hilda kicked her in the stomach about 7 times until they all heard something that scared them all. "What the hell are you all doing to Leaf. Aggh Someone better speak up now because I'm getting angrier by the second. Who the Fuck would gang up on one person really 11 people V.S. 1 girl really how about you gang up on me I know you won't hurt me at all you won't even lay a finger on me?"

Almost like baiting them to do it. Hilda exploded " an who the fuck do you think you are Avy Walker trying to play the hero trying to save your princess Umm Newsflash we can easily Kick her ass and yours as well you know what I really liked you but I don't like this smug cocky attitude of yours so ill have to teach you some manners." Avy just laughed at what she had said " look sweetheart it's like I said you won't even lay a finger on me and if you so much as touch Leaf I'll hurt you all and bad!"

Hilda was taken back by this and told her right hand man Hilbert Black to touch Leaf's head and poke her there. Avy watched this and yelled at Hilbert and Hilda " Hilbert if you lay one finger on Leaf I'll break your nose and Hilda call him back because if you don't I'll slap across the Face."

Being so confident that Avy won't slap her told Hilbert to grab Leaf by the hair and to start to pull it.

Avy was shocked that there where people in the world that would hurt people for fun and no reason. Something in Avy snapped or awoke how ever you put it. His once calm like the ocean blue and green eyes had taken a really scary Red color and his face expression was that of a smirk almost like saying you dumb asses I'm really gonna hurt you. (AN Google image Death Note Light red eyes should be the 4 picture so you guys can get an image of his red eyes and the face expression.)

Avy went straight to Hilbert and punched him straight on his left check and some teeth flew out of his mouth and a knee to the stomach was all Hilbert could take before being knock out cold. Then Avy turned almost like he was hunting his prey he was hyena like in the approach of he would be on the next person in an instant. Then he appeared in front of Hilda and she froze in place praying to Arcues please don't let him hurt me please.

She was scared for her life no one had ever challenged her or stood up to her then she saw Avy lift up his right hand and he was cocking it back to give her a big slap. All she said before being slap was " I'm sorry Leaf please don't hit me" then Slap she fell to the ground and start to cry. ( image or just YouTube Rick James Dave Chapelle slap ).

Then Avy went to Leaf and she felt some hands on her waist and then she was being carried on someone's shoulder. She then said " Who are you thanks for saving me I owe you one"

Avy then spoke " Leafy you don't recognize me Im hurt. But joking aside Leaf you don't owe me a thing any person would have done what I just did all be it a lot slower then I did but them again I did get her late sorry for that you got hurt pretty bad are you OK."

Leaf just looked at Avy and Smiled and said " thank you so very much Avy and I'm happy now that your with me and yea what took you so long ;) wink wink?"

Avy was blushing when Leaf winked at him and he said " sorry again for being late but you know how far the Pokemon center and Viridan City Park are?"

Leaf then Yawns from being very comfy on Avy shoulder and yawns out " aaaahhh yawn yawn Avy did you know you have the most confy shoulders in the world sorry but I'm taking a nap?" Avy just smiled and told Leaf " so I've been told. Leaf have a nice rest I'll have to walk slower so Leaf can rest.

In Leaf's head just before sleeping a happy thought past her mind and it put a smile on her ( Avy saved my life I'm so lucky to even have a friend like that wait I don't have a friend like that I have a best friend named Avy Walker and he save me.) and she let slumber take over and she had a bubbly smile plastered on her sleeping face.

* * *

(Flashback 9 Years Ago Age 9)

Leaf had on her Favorite Cloths on her which were White with Red stripe Across the shoe which where Vans. With Knee high blue socks. Red mini skirt with a black belt and here favorite Blue sleeveless shirt with black outlines near the hole so she could put her arms through and black around the neck area. And her White Sun hat and a Red outline around it. with black wrist bands (Leaf outfit.)

But today she been Picking Flowers some 5 petaled pink flowers and had more then a few in her Hat. She had held it out because she had been sitting down waiting for someone after school near a big Cherry Blossom Tree.

She had on her the most Innocent and Happy Smiles like true happiness and her long straight Chestnut Brown hair really Brought out her Eye Color an Mixture of Forrest Green, Islamic Green, Pigment Green, and little Yellowness at the bottom of her eyes. The girls Had told Leaf that The Most Popular Kid in their Class a Guy by The Name of Cameron Kurmi ( Yea the Guy that beat ASH in the Unova League you Know Riolu evolved into Lucario beat Pikachu yea him.)

Wanted to talk to her about something important that he needed to tell her in a private place And Leaf waited Hours and Hours for him and she started to think that she had been a fool by even dressing so nicely then something happened that made her really happy.

A boy who had dark blue really messy hair almost looking like black hair but its blue and he had some blue jeans and had a black shirt under his red jacket with white short sleeves (AN basically REDS OUTFIT only not wearing his Original hat on.)

She knew him because he was the only one who was nice to her and they had the same problem except the boys would beat him up and he never once tried to fight back. Avy Walker was his name.

He strolled over to Leaf, trying to look as casual as possible but he couldn't stop the redness creeping up to his cheeks. As he approached her their eyes met and neither looked away.

Leaf cocked her head to the side slightly when Avy placed himself next to her under the big beautiful pink cherry blossom tree. She knew him rather well as he was always nice to her, ever since that day. Avy smiled at

her, admiring her beauty as she looked at him with that cute innocent face.

He sighed and said, "Leaf...did those girls tell you to wait for that douchebag Cameron here? Alone? I can't have you doing that." He saw her saddened expression so decided to cheer her up.

He took one of her hands in his and grinned. "You dressing up so beautifully for someone like him and not showing up Leaf his not worth the crying you will do if you dwell on this. How about I treat you to some ice cream like you should be treated to and we can talk about it?"

Leaf forced a small smile. "He's not coming...is he?" She muttered sadly. "OK, I think some time with you will make me feel better."

Avy smiled, knowing that he could at least take Leaf's mind off of what the girls did to her and he could at least take his mind off what the boys did to him. They had done the same to him but that girl's name was none other than Hilda White.

He looked at Leaf and he was Blushing and who wouldn't she looked like a beautiful Angel. And he was holding hands with Leaf as they went to the Ice Cream Parlor.

Random People saw the two of them walking and holding hands and they could hear People saying things like " Look honey remember when we looked cute like those two? But they look absolutely adorable together. Man that Kid is lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend which made the two of them Blush a lot.

So Leaf here we are what do you want to get you can get anything?

She ordered a big bowl of ice cream of Vanilla Ice cream with some Hershey and Reeses syrup with chunks of Hershey and Reeses chocolate and put some skittles to top it off.

Wow Leaf that looks amazing to eat ill have the same thing as her please. so the both of them ate A lot of ice cream and talked about many things about what they had planed to do when they could leave for there Pokemon journey's like if they would go solo or together.

And after that day you could find the to of them always together never separated unless they had to go to the bathroom or when they had to go to their houses.

(AN: do you guys remember i said in chapter 2 that Leaf had a game to play with Giovanni well she would betraining to be a Team Rocket Agent and since Avy was always around Leaf he also Partook in these quote on quote "games" and that's how they became Team Rocket agents At Age 6.)

* * *

(Flashback 8 years ago both age 10)

Both Leaf and Avy officially could start a Pokemon journey now but since 4 years ago Avy had Eevee as his starter Pokemon and one day Leaf and Avy went for a walk Training for Team Rocket well the threesome of Eevee, Avy, and Leaf were just finishing their run through the Viridian Forrest and where getting ready o go home they found a Badly hurt Spiky ear Eevee.

But something was familiar for Eevee she took one look at the OTHER Eevee and blinked and said" wait a minute that cant be my little brother can it?"

Avy said to Eevee what are you talking about do you know that Eevee anyways we need to help him" Leaf went to the Male spiky eared Eevee and picked him up and they ran back to the Pokemon Center to have Avy Step-Mother or as he called her Mom so she can heal him.

"Mom Mom help we need help me and Leaf we found this poor little Eevee hurt can you help him?" Said Avy. Yes Avy and Leaf I can help him and does he have a Pokeball? Said Nurse Joy-Walker "Umm no sorry." Said both kids. Then Avy gave a Pokeball to Leaf and told her

"Leaf Catch him I think he would make a great partner for you." And She looked at Avy with her loving Eyes which were a Color of a Mixture of Forrest Green, Islamic Green, Pigment Green, and little Yellowness at the bottom of her eyes and Gave Avy a Big Hug and Said Thank You Avy so much now we both can start of with an Eevee as our starter Pokemon.

That day her love for him had grown more just like the day she fell in love with him they day he saved her from her bullies.

Then Nurse Joy-Walker had finished a call. "Avy and Lead can you please come here?" Said The nurse. Avy and Leaf went to where The nurse was and asked " Hey mom ( They both called her Mom ) why did you call us her?"

"Ok so I just got off the phone with the professor in Pallet Town and he just sent me the three starters of the Kanto Region an he said you could pick one but he sent all three and to just keep them so I have to ask who do you want?" Avy turned to Leaf and asked her " So Leaf you can pick first."

Then Leaf looked at Avy and then said " How about this Avy lets release all three of them and the ones that go to you are your Pokemon Deal?" Avy simply nodded his head with a smile.

So they released all three Pokemon what appeared before them was a small plant/dinosaur looking thing he was The Grass Pokemon Starter Bulbasur and Next to her was the Tiny Turtile Water Pokemon Starter Squritle and next to him was the tiny lizard Fire Pokemon Starter Charmander. Both Bulbasur and Squritile jumped into Leaf Arms and started to cuddle with her. Avy had a smile that she got two pokemon that liked her right away then he looked at Charmander and saw something in its Eyes a Gear of being abandon by another Newbie Trainer again.

* * *

( Chamnder back story ) :

Professor Oak just said that's the fourth trainer that has sent back Charmander saying it doesn't want it poor thing. Professor Oak asked one of his assistants Harry

" Do you think Charmander has an Attitude issue or it has not demand a worthy trainer and that's why he's always sent back abandon by the trainer?"

Harry responded with what he believed was the truth " Professor I think those Trainers called it weak because every time they sent him back he was always beat up and had scratches the poor thing just wants to be loved ahh don't we all I hope what the Nurse in Viridian City said is true that by sending all three she would find a Trainer that loved all three of them.

" Charmander had hide under the table when both his Brother and Sister Squrtile and Bulbasur came to him and sayed " Brother your back but why if you don't want to leave is then just hide and do a little training like us." " I know but I want all of us to be together because Family sticks together." Squrtile responded " Look you have to face the fact that we all might be separated but we will always be Family and who knows we might get lucky and get Trainers that travel together.

" Charmander was about to response when he heard "I hope te Nurse in Viridian City is right and has two trainers that will love the three starter Pokemon. And so Charmander, Squrtile, and Bulbasur all agreed to go to Viridian City together and hope for the best.

* * *

Back to Viridian City

Avy simply say down as if he were to meditate but he just looked at Charmander and then hugged him. And whisper in Chamander's ear " I hope we can be friends and who knows maybe even brothers oh Yea don't worry about the other two you'll be seeing them a lot in fact we will be traveling with them you know there trainer the Girl over there hugging them she's really nice and kind I'm happy that they got a loving Trainer but guess what I got you or at least that's what I think so Charmander do you want to me to your Trainer or do you want Leaf as a Trainer and be with your family?"

Charmander was shocked he had the option to chose Trainers he was filled with something he had not filt In a long time Joy and Excitement. Charmander response was A Flamethrower to the face of Avy and then a Big hug and licking to the Face. Avy justed smiled and accepted the licking and hugging from Charmander Hehe I guess that means we Partners right.

Leaf just looked at the happy Charmander and Avy and just said "Ahh I wanted all Three to myself oh well two out of three ain't bad." Well to bad Leaf Charmander is mine.

"Ok but we need to go meet up with daddy for that thing he said we needed to do after we got our official Kanto starters remember?" Said Leaf with eyes that told Avy don't say a thing.

Avy just smiled and said with a smirk " oh did you think I would forget that and miss a chance to travel around with you if you did you must be crazy."

Leaf had a little pink creeping up on her checks and then punch his left arm and said "come on where gonna be late."


	4. Chapter 3: First Misson and What happen

So here's Chapter 3 of Thrown To The Wayside I hope you like the story.

And as always Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

So on with the Fic!

Chapter 3: Mission and what happen all those Years Ago?!

* * *

So the two ten year old Avy and Leaf wheat to a secret base for Team Rocket members. They train and get better at Battling and becoming great agents there was a lot of Pokemon Battling going on but what caught Avy's eyes was Just how big and bulky the Pokemon where there was Golem's, Rydon's, NidoKing's and they where slow but packed a lot of power but in Avy's head with all that power goes to waste when they face an opponent that has speed and endurance. That's why Eevee and Charmander are going to be working on there speed and endurance before get to the power Moves but then again I can make them Last longer then the opponent Ill be Ok for now. Leaf just smiled because she had linked arms with Avy as they made there way to Giovanni office and they would be receiving there first mission as partners.

Leaf: Avy Are ready for are first mission as Team Rocket Agents?

Avy: Huh oh Leaf First Mission yea I'm ready I wonder what's it gonna be?

Leaf: Hopefully it's something fun any ideas I kinda of want to travel all of Kanyo you?

Avy: Yea that would be nice as long as I get to travel with you Im Ok.

that made Leaf blush and she tryed to hide her red face but they made it to Giovanni's office. Avy knocked while Leaf took some deep breaths.

Giovanni: Come in

Avy: Hi sir umm me and Leaf where wondering what are first Mission was gonna be?

Leaf: Hi Daddy so what's it gonna be?

Giovanni: Hi Leaf and Avy. Leaf why is your face red are you sick?

Leaf: No Im not sick and it's nothing are you gonna tell you the mission?

Giovanni: Ah ready to let loose and go wild are we?

Avy: Just a little but what will are mission be?

Giovanni: Eight the mission you two are to get stronger and more Pokemon and challenge the 8 Gym in the Kanto region when you get back here for Number eight we will see how strong you have gotten then I can send you to more missions.

Leaf and Avy: We get to travel Kanto Together?

Giovanni: Yes now get going but Avy may I have a word with You?

Avy: Gulped umm Yes sir what is it?

Giovanni: You are to keep Leaf save at all times and if any boys try something you stop them I only trust one boy and that's you so don't let me.

Avy: Yes sir but can I tell you something I have keep a secret for 5 years?

Giovanni: Good an yes you may what is it?

Avy: Remember the news and how they said a boy from Pallet town went missing and they never found his body?

Giovanni: Yes but what does ... Wait your the missing boy aren't you?

Avy: Yes sir my name was Avy Ketchum the black sheep of the Ketchum family that was until I meet my real mother that I love to death and Leaf and you as well sir.

Giovanni:... This is shocking but why did you disappear?

Avy: my ex-family disowned me saying I was the bastard of the family beat me up and aid they wanted to abort me when I was born so I ran away and meet my new mother nurse joy-walker.

Goivanni: wow well your secrecy is save with me Son no worries I won't tell a soul please just take care of Leaf and if you guys get into trouble find a way to be safe I'm counting on you Avy if you two get strong like I'm hoping you guys Will start to see the big missions and trust me you will get to see things others wish they saw?

Avy: thanks sir and I will even if I have to die to protect Leaf ill do it.

Giovanni: good now go Leafs waiting?

Leaf was waiting for Avy to come out and she saw him. Finally and she jumps on his back and tells him can I get a ride from my taxi. Avy start to blush yes where to miss Leafy. Which earned Avy a pull on his checks from Leaf.

* * *

So why don't we go back to the Day Avy leaved the Ketchum family.

Delia had picked up Ash because he fell asleep. In Delia's mind where is Avy he's been gone a lot time knowing him he fell asleep. So she woke up Ash and told him to go play with Gary Oak at Professor Oak Lab.

Delia: Allen Avy's been gone a long time Im worried about him what if his hurt?

Allen: Umm knowing that kid he just fooling around and feel asleep don't worry about him he's fine.

Delia: Im going to look for him bye

Delia looked for hours and hours in the forest but nothinhe's he just couldn't find Avy anywhere. She started to cry Avy my baby boy where are you I miss you.

Allen appered before her : You miss that bastard of a son you told me once you didn't love him and wanted to abort him kill him because he brought nothing but shame to you.

Delia cryied: I love my children yes I admit at first it was hard because they looked at a 16 year old girl with a baby and asumed I put out open my legs for anyone who sweet talks me but something changed Avy looked at me with his green and blue eyes and just smiled at his mother.

Allen: Well looks like that bastard son of yours and after all you said about him.

Delia: I was young then but the smile he gave me that day I knew I had to have my baby boy with me.

Allen: well he is gone now because of your bad parenting I told you many times let me take care of the punishments but your stupid Mana Bear Edid always got in the way.

Delia: you asshole you will never put your hands on my kids every you hear me Allen Sinclair I want a divorce and I want you out of my house now!

Allen: what you can't do that to me I'm the great Pokemon trainer Allen Sinclair.

Delia: bayou have a big ego and breaking news your not well know hell I could defeat you in a battle.

Allen: please you can't touch this oh yea on the breaking news your baby boy Avy he is gone because I told him to go I never liked him I wanted him died the best part is he leaved on his own after I beat his ass up and told him the truth.

Delia:...

Then Delia went up to Allen and slapped the shit out of him ( youtube Dave chappille Rick James slap )

Delia: for your sakes my baby boy better be save because If he's not I'm gonna kill you.

spend days weeks months looking for Avy until she got some shocking news the police found a body of a little boy in a lake near Pallet Town. Delia was shocked her little Avy had died and she never got to spend sometime with him.

Delia: oh Avy I know that's not you I can just feel it but why can't you come back to me and Ash your brother I need you back.

And from that day forward everyone in Pallet Town spoke a word about the missing/died Avy Ketchum it was to help his soul rest but to help the young mother out to not make her sad because you could hear the crying of Delia through out the Town when it came Night time for the first couple weeks and then slowly she stopped not because she wasn't sad but because she had a dream where An older Avy Ketchum came back to see his family and all was happy but then some nights she had nightmares of Avy competing back and then not caring that he saw his true mother.

So years pass by and Delia hides her emotions very well Ash had forgotten he had a brother because no one talked to him about it. Not that he wanted to forget but 7 years later and he finally gonna be able to go on his Pokemon Journey. He had to convince Delia that he was ready why he didn't know. Delia's reason she had lost a son already and haant seen him in over 8 years and still prays to Arcues that he will return some day. Then Ash goes to Professor Oaks Lab and he and Gary get there starters and so the Adventure Begins.


End file.
